


The King's Treasure- Human Tamatoa/Reader NSFW

by PrinceSkittles21



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Size Difference, human tamatoa - Freeform, the dicc glows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: You sub for the big crab man, and you both love every minute of it. You love him, and he loves you; it's about time!





	The King's Treasure- Human Tamatoa/Reader NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty old, but I'm posting it here anyway lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy being dicced down by the big ole crabbo man ;)))

His tall, round body loomed over you, his big arms on each side of your head keeping you from escaping.

His thick lips pulled up into a smirk. "You really look amazing like this," he purred. Your face went hot, and you looked away, "Don't Tama..." He chuckled deeply, and got closer to your red face, "Oh come on... doesn't my little pet want this?"

Tamatoa whispered the last part, gently gliding his large hand down to one of your bare thighs.

"N-no, it's not that," you squirmed. "I just-"

He quirked an eyebrow, smirking again. You quickly glanced at his face, but looked away again as his tattooed skin started glowing. "Just what babe?"

You frowned, "I don't see why you're choosing me. I'm not... attractive, or anything..." Tamatoa sighed, stroking your legs up and down, then moving up to rub around your tummy. "Stop, of course you are," he said, making you look at him. The big man shifted up over you, leaned down and began kissing your neck roughly.

Your breath hitched, face going redder as his warm breath tickled your skin. His thick tongue came through his parted lips, running up and down your throat. You whimpered as he bit down softly. Between his kisses, he'd breathe and say, "You're so good..." The man pulled his hands down to your hips and pinned them down to the bed.

Your hands, so small compared to his, pressed against his chest, keeping him from laying on you completely. He smiled into the crook of your neck, then suddenly bit down hard.

"Tama!" you screamed, breathing hard. You thought you could feel him pierce your skin with his sharp canines.

"Ohohoho~" he growled in your ear, setting off a pool of heat to bloom in the pit of your stomach. You squirmed under his large belly. He looked at you, "I like that babe. What do I gotta do to make you do it again?"

"T-Tama... I don't... don't understand," you stuttered. His seductive smirk turned into a frown. "What do I need to explain baby? I love you, you're my little treasure."

Suddenly tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, "But why? I'm not hot, or- or shiny... I'm not good at anything useful... I just-" He cut you off by kissing your cheek softly, "Hey," he purred, his voice deep in your ear. "Look at me, honey." You did, eyes glimmering with tears against the bright blues and pinks of the man above you.

"I think you're fucking beautiful. Your body... I feel so honored for you to let me be doing this. Every curve and edge, mmm, you're a diamond baby." You blushed, then giggled, wiping your eyes. "And by the time we're done here tonight," he continued, "I'm gonna make sure you believe it. Because you're a piece of art and, oh, it hurts for me to think you don't know it."

He smiled, and the both of you laughed. You draped your arms around his neck and he lifted your legs around his hips.

"Now kiss me, gorgeous." He lidded his eyes and you both melted together, his thick lips locking with yours, the pairs dancing in such a hot, sloppy mess. His wet tongue licked at your lips, and you flinched, but you allowed him entrance.

Moaning softly, he dipped his tongue into your mouth, twirling it with yours. You moaned back into him, and he ran his hand up the back of your leg to grab your ass.

You moved your hands to his face, stroking his stubble and then twirling your fingers into his thick, curly, black hair. Tamatoa pulled back for breath and pressed his forehead into yours.

"T-Tama," you panted. He locked his bright eyes with yours, "Yeah babe?"  
"I'm r-ready..."

A glowing white smile grew in front of your face, and without words, he let himself grind against you. You gasped loudly, suddenly feeling how big he was. God, Tama was huge.

You opened your lidded eyes a little bit to face him, and your arousal only grew stronger. A deep pink tinted his dark cheeks amongst the other designs and colors of his features; his eyes closed tight, brow knit, and mouth open slightly as he tried to silence himself.

"Faster, baby," you pleaded. Instead he went slower, and you moaned, squirming against the heat between your legs. "Tama, please- I- I'm gonna-!"

Your breath hitched as you were about to climax, but the man stopped abruptly, and your climax never came. You groaned, gritting your teeth as he left you on the edge.

"Mmmmm..." Tama whined, his body shaky. He wavered a smile; he seemed to have been denying his own orgasm along with yours. He slowly got up off of you, sitting back on his knees.

"Wh- what are you doing?" you asked. He smirked, pointed his finger down towards his lap, and your heart skipped a beat. You breathed hard, then got up on your knees in front of him. He didn't need to stand for you to suck him, he was so much taller than you, even on his knees.

You looked up at him over his large belly with pleading eyes. Tamatoa smirked at you sweetly; it made you feel more comfortable. Then he took hold of his robe that was around his waist and inched them down, until a massive erection sprang out into your face, hitting you in the nose.

You scrunched up your nose when it hit you, as gentle as it was. Tama groaned in relief at the loss of tension, and you shuddered. His voice was so low, and growly... it was so good...

"Like whatcha see?" he purred. You looked at it for a second; how big he was now that he was right in front of your face. He could've been at least ten or eleven inches. The head was glowing a bright blue, with a pink line running down the middle of the shaft. Purple dots outlined the curves.

Taking your hands, you wrapped one hand around the base, then took the other to stroke his shaft. He immediately tensed, but then melted into your touch stifling his moans as best he could. You pumped at a steady pace, but gradually went harder at every gasp that escaped his lips.

"[Y/N]..." Tamatoa whispered, grasping the sheets tightly. With his dick twitching in your hands, his back arched into your motions. Before you knew it, your mouth was around the head, sucking at it sharply. 

Tama's hand reached out and held you by your [H/C] hair, gently pulling forward, begging for more. You braced yourself and granted him what he wanted; you engulfed about a quarter of his length with your hot mouth. He moaned loud and you ran your hands up his dark bare thighs. It was a shame you couldn't take in all of him; he was just too big. How much you had on your tongue now was close to too much.

He covered his face with his free hand, trying to hide the obvious blushing. He began to squirm around under you, and you knew he was coming close. So you decided to tease him.

You dragged your teeth up his shaft ever so slightly. Tama's bright eyes shot open, and he quietly shouted into his hand, then relaxed into a moaning mess. He gasped hard, then tightened his grip on your hair. Flinching, you pulled off of him with a sweet pop.

"Babe," he shivered. "P-please, I- I'm so close..."  
"No, not yet," you smiled cutely, shaking your head. You climbed up onto his lap, took his head in your hands, then forced your face into the corner of his neck, kissing his skin passionately. Tamatoa whimpered; you'd found his sweet spot. His neck, how cute.

You dragged your warm tongue over him, taking in the taste of his hot skin. He was so good.

The huge man put his hands on your hips- his shaking breath in your ear- and slowly moved down towards your entrance. His thick fingers dragged across it, and the pool of heat moved to your groin.

"Tama... fuck..."  
"You like that, beautiful?" he cooed. You blushed and looked into his colorful, asymmetrical eyes, "I want you."

He smiled and looked away for a moment, "Think you can take me? I might hurt y-"

"Honey, I trust you. You're not gonna hurt me," you reassured in the calmness voice you could. He laughed sweetly and smirked at you, then sighed. Tama began leaning forward, holding you close, until he was leaning over you again. He silently adjusted your legs over his sides and held his thick cock in one big hand.

"I'll go in slow babe," he purred, petting your waist. You didn't have to worry about lube or anything, you both were already wet enough. But when you looked down to see Tama's huge, glowing cock readied at your entrance, your stomach flipped. He appeared to be so much bigger compared to your small frame.

Instead of panicking, you focused on his flushed face and breathing. You allowed your body to relax. That's when he slipped a finger into you.

You gasped, going tight around him. "Relax," he whispered. Taking a minute to get comfortable, you finally nodded, and he purred. A loud moan escaped your lips as he pulled it out, then slowly went back in. Tamatoa twisted his finger inside of you, making your face redder and more flushed by the minute.

You covered your face, panting into your own skin. Tama looked at you, admiring his work. He decided to ease another finger in.

You gripped the sheets with your free hand, becoming a moaning mess. Tama began to scissor you, stretching your hole and readying you for his cock. Your legs twitched around his hips, and he slowly pulled his wet fingers out, stroking his dick to further lubricate himself.

You whined as your hole tried to tighten itself back up, but Tama's two fingers had stretched you. Reaching out, you touched his face, pulled him down and kissed his forehead. "Please, Tama..." You begged. He nodded, then finally held his cock against your entrance again.  
You held onto his shoulders tightly, bracing yourself. He suddenly inched his way in.

"Nngh... fuck," he whispered. "You're still so... t-tight... babe..."

His low, accented voice caused you to clench harder around him. "Easy, gorgeous, please," Tama stroked your hips again, then gently ran his fingers up to massage your nipple. He was halfway in when you felt you couldn't take it any further. "N-no! No more, Tamababy, I c-can't!"

He stopped moving and let you relax.  
"I'm sorry, love."  
"It's okay."

After a minute or two, you finally pat his shoulder and whined, signalling him to move. And Gods, did he move.

Tama thrusted slowly in and out of you, causing soft wet noises and little squeaks to come out of you. Your walls tensed and stretched around his member, and your back arched high off the bed. Tama held the small of your back, and before you could melt into the warm touch of his palm, he'd thrust into you again. He was gentle, letting you get used to the feeling of his girthy cock sliding in and out of you.

But you needed more.

"Faster-!" You breathed, barely choking the word out as your nipples were being teased. He quirked an eyebrow at you and smiled. You could tell he was already flustered beyond belief, from both how hot he was and how pink his cheeks glowed.

He let go of your chest and held onto the bed sheets below the both of you. His other hand that was holding your back moved up front to keep you steady by your hips, and he pulled out far. Suddenly, he rammed back into you, deeper than he had been before.

"Ahh!" you moaned, feeling him go a little farther in with every thrust. Tama went seemed to go harder than faster, but he gradually picked up his pace, his skin slamming into yours with a wet smack!

His member throbbed against your walls, and he must've been coming close, because a deep moan echoed out of his throat, followed by a series of panting. You could go on about his voice for hours, but now you couldn't seem to concentrate on just one thing. He was ramming into you faster and deeper, way farther inside than you thought you could handle.

But he wasn't even in all the way, and that almost worried you. He leaned down as he thrusted and locked lips with you, both of you needing more air and each other's tongues at the same time. You could feel his hot breath against your face, and your hole tried to clench on him again, which caused another loud moan to escape his mouth.

You couldn't tell if he was doing this for you or himself, or the both of you, but you didn't try to decipher it; you were so over-pleasured you knew you'd be over the edge sometime soon.

Tama's cock suddenly rammed into you harder than he had been, and his whole length fit into you, slamming into your sweet spot and bulging at your stomach.

You screamed in pleasure more than pain, gripping onto his skin and clawing at his back. You didn't want to look at your belly bulging as his member slid in and out of you, so you allowed yourself to hang onto his neck and claw at his shoulders, leaving red lines on his tattooed skin.

Tamatoa mumbled a series of words, none of which you could make out, but you came to attention when he shakily moaned, "I'm gonna- I'm... I'm almost d-done!!"

Your breath hitched and your heart flipped, butterflies swirling around your groin, as you felt yourself begin to climax. Your voice seemed to stop, and your mouth shot open, head whipping back as Tama threw you over the edge. You went tighter around him, making him groan huskily, and your body convulsed, tensing up and letting you release.

But Tama wasn't done with you yet, and you whined in pain as he tried to finish.

He was closer than you thought, apparently. His large, glowing body tensed up above you, his hips thrusting slower as he tried to keep going. A loud growl hitched out of his throat, and he moaned deeply in your ear. His load released in you, filling you up more than you thought he would, to the point where your hole was leaking even as he was still in you.

You whined as he pulled himself out slowly, not wanting to hurt you any further. You both took a breather and stayed in your positions for a few minutes. Tamatoa looked at you in the face. You were so flushed, blushing and sweating, little tears rolling down your red cheeks. Your hair was somewhat tousled, and your nipples still perked up. He smiled.

"Damn, [Y/N]... you beautiful... thing..."

Wavering a smile, you looked up at him, still panting and exhausted. "I love you," you whispered. He nodded, pressing his hot forehead against yours. "I love you too babe," he said.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" you asked him, locking eyes.  
"Of course."

He layed down on his back and pulled you close to him, snuggling you gently against his side. You hugged him, laying your arm tiredly across his big belly. Your eyes lidded, and you fell asleep.

Tama looked down at your sleeping figure and smiled softly, closed his eyes and whispered, "You're my little treasure."

You both slept soundly that night.


End file.
